Agents Of Shnee
by quebecprim
Summary: Vampires those creatures from the darkest pit of or imagination are real and its the job of the agents of the shnee organization to put an end to there un-life. Hellsing with a rwby twist to it why cause October. warning heavy blood and gore (not in chapter one)and maybe lemon maybe take a look. its doesn't bite. first fic Not related to the marvel show(juste did a spell-check sry)
1. Chapter 1 passing the torche

15 years ago Schnee manor

A 13-year-old Weiss was hiding in the ventilation vents while her uncle was walking down the corridors with his two guards.

'' Where are you? Where are you? My lovely little niece…my pretty niece. My friend little fräulein.'' His large voiced said behind his large gray mustache.

'' Milady Weiss Elsa Winter Schnee. The grand successor to the Schnee Organization. ho my poor little lost Weiss. I wish I could help you understand. '' he said turning the safety of off his gun

'' Twenty years. Twenty years of waiting for my brother - your father - to die, and then only hours before his death he chooses you to succeed him as head of the family '' his large belly bouncing under his red coat.

''This insult against me I cannot accept... I will never accept! What an unforgivable act of betrayal.'' He said coking the gun

Click- click

''Now run you can run and hide all you want but you know me when I am on a hunt. I always get my pray ''

'O god he going to kill me. I need help, where is Blake when you need her. Bad kitty, wait what did father said before he left. '

Weiss's father deathbed 3 hour earlier

Weiss enters her dying father's room crying. When he notices her, He reaches out his chaking hand and calls for her. When she is next to him he puts his and on her cheek and dries her tears with his thumb.

''shush shush don't cries my little angel my suffering will soon be over'' he said his voice week

''why me father, why did you choose me to lead the family instated of uncle port'' the girl asked

'' sooner or later you will understand why you uncle is not worthy to lead the family operation''

'' but father what will I do if I stuck whiteout anyone to fight by my side?''

'Cough' 'cough' ''listen to me one day you will be brave and strong but 'cough ' cough ' but if one day you find yourself alone with no allies and you enemies closing in on you . You will go the deepest and darkest dungeon of the mansion and in the last cell you will find the Schnee family darkest kept secret it will be your salvation. ''

In the dungeon 3 hour and 15 min later

After a frightening run in her own home Weiss finely arrived in the dungeon and started, looking for the cell her father told her she was close and she knew it

'Cell 58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65,' she mentally told herself counting the cell numbers

She stop her mental counting when she was face with an iron door at the end of the corridor with c-66 and her family seal carved in it . She slowly opens the large door and entered the room. In the back of the room chained to a wall were semi mummified remains of a woman in her twenties with long gray hair and wearing some sort of straight jacket.

''A corps. How can a bloody cadaver be my salvation! '' she shouted regretting immediately her actions

''There you are my little prey ''

'Bang'

The bullet piers trough her shoulder spattering her blood all over the room some of it landing on the corps. On the ground and holding her wounded shoulder, Weiss started to chuckle which annoyed her uncle deeply.

'' what are you laughing about? '' he asked.

'' well your where always the one saying how much a great hunter your where but you manage to missed me a point-blank with my back turn '' she said a smirk plastered on her face.

He put the barrel of gun on her forehead when he heard a rocky chuckle and a slurping sound right next to him

'' Sire the corps ''one of the body-guard said

Peter turned his head expecting to see the unmoving dead body only to watch in horror as she drags her tongue over a little puddle of blood on the ground. His eyes widen at the sight and took aims at the woman.

''O no you don't '' he said while he and his men started shooting

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

'' stay dead you unholy bitch''

Bang

Bang.

All of this did nothing but made her angry. Quickie she broke he restraint tore Pete's harm and threw it in Weiss direction and jumped on the first guard tearing half of his head off and squeezing the blood into her mouth as soon as she was finish with her drink she ripped the others heart out and bit it in half. She slowly approached Weiss a manaicl wide grin on face

Present day on the road to the city of patch

'' Listened up maggots. '' the sergeant said to the truck full of police officer.

''All right our teams will deploy around the town and tries to find any survivors and whatever is causing this ruckus. Red team compose of Simmons, Grif and myself will check the town square while team RSN (pronounce reason) compose of Neptune, Ruby and sun will check the church. Any question?''

To this Grif raise his and to which sarge quickly replied whiteout even hearing him

''And can we not do it? Is not a good question.'' He replied annoyed

'' add to tries'' he lazily shrug.

20 minutes later

Ruby , sun and Neptune where in front the church readying themselves before entering.

''All right. I'll go in first you two cover me. '' ruby said to her friends.

''All right lest go. '' Sun said.

When ruby opened the door, the church was pitch-black. Using her flashlight, she quickly scanned the room only to find the priest biting into the neck of a woman. He turnd his head to the intruder, he releases the hold his teeth where having on his victim neck which started to quickly squirt blood from woond .he raised his arm gesturing to the seat. sudenly over twenty pair of red eyes shut open all of which belonging to a hellish creature who were ones human. Rapidly the trio was over run and before she met the same fate as her friend's ruby stated running

Temporary police base of operation 3 km away

Inside the large command tent, the man in charge could not make any sense of the situation. First, report of walking dead and hellish priest and secondly those two woman who arrived here calling themselves experts. the first one had long white hair in an off center ponytail was wearing a with business suite, some sort of shoulder-cape that eld in place by a black and red armor plate on her right shoulder also on her left eye was a small cross shape scare .Her assistant was wearing a long black trench coat her long black hair was left untie showcasing the two cat ears on top of her head. He put his hand on his forehead and pace is in hair and said confuse.

''I'm sorry Mrs. but can you please repeat yourself ? I didn't quite get what you were saying. Miss Weiss Elsa Winter Schnee. is it ?''

She sigh ''where here to help you deal with your gool problem.''

confused he asked '' gools you say?''

'' A ghoul is what happens to humans and faunus who are not virgins when they're bitten by a vampire. They're much like zombies under the control of a vampire. And that means there's a vampire somewhere in patch ''

'' That's preposterous! Vampire you say everyone knows there no such thing'' he laugh

'' Why on Remnant would a cheap bureaucrat like yourself know anything on the matter? How dare you even question my authority ?'' she shouted ''The shnee Organization has defended the kingdom of Vale from monsters for generations! let me explain." she said calmer. " The Schnee Organization is a special operations agency charged by Her Majesty with the duty of finding and eradicating all supernatural and grime related threats to the kingdom. There's a vampire in patch that's controlling the ghouls - a monster from the pits of hell. Send in all the troops you wish, send every last man under your command, they'll end up little more meat. Or they may suffer a worse fate. When a vampire drinks from a virgin , a new vampire is created. Otherwise, your people become food, and then join the vampire's unholy legion of ghouls."

As if on cue desperate call for help started emitting from the radio.

" command , command its red team do you read " bang bang " Its hell on earth over here we lost Simmons and grif is still alive"

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa son of a bitch !" grif's agonizing voice yelled over the radio

" scratch that command it's just me, my trusty shogun and that orde of zombies now. " bang clic clic " and im out bullet. son of a bitch. " after that the radio went dead

" red team do you read . i repeat red team do you read. sarge are you still there? " the operator looked at the man in charge " we lost red team"

Weiss looked the man dead in the eyes "If you are to stop the ghouls from further multiplying, you're going to have to terminate that vampire at the source. And this is where we comes in. We will take care of your vampire."

Shaken by the lost of the team the man only replied " That's... insane."

Smirking Weiss continued. " I can assure you, gentlemen, that one of our finest anti-vampire field agents is already en route to patch. This will be settled in a matter of hours."

" Who on Remnant would fight those things. "

"When dealing with monsters—vampires especially—I promise there is no greater expert walking this earth."

On a nearby road a yellow bike is approaching the small town. The moonlight reflecting on the driver's aviator glasses the wind getting itself caught in her long curly blonde hair and her long leather parero. looking at the moon the mysterious driver said " Tonight going to be one hell of a party "

**AN/ so ya that was a thing. hope you enjoyed if i find the time i will write a second chapter. to help you get a better image for the look for Yang Blake and Weiss just check funblade future au on tumblr. if you enjoyed please watch hellsing ultimate you wont regret it**

**ps :i know there mistakes I'm dyslexic so if any grammar millennium agent want to help me their welcome. (I'm serious I need help)**


	2. that's what i call a entrance

_**Happy Halloween. Big thanks to **__**Oerba Yun Lightning**__**and **__**ParadoxSolution**__**for beta reading **_

_**the part written like this during the story are Weiss part**_

**In the woods outside patch **

Ruby was running trough the woods trying to put as much distance between her and the church. She didn't understand what just append. First the priest killing that woman then the zombies and finally the way he simply leap over Sun and tore open his neck. She was suddenly pull out of her memory when she was suddenly surrounded bye the creatures from earlier.

"There you are." the priest said. His red eyes glowing in the night.

Ruby took aim at him and open fire on him 7 time. He easily dodged all of the bullets to then teleported right in front of her. A mad smile plastered on his face.

"Your little gun wont help you." He said garbing her right hand over her head and garbing her jawline between his left fingers.

Looking to her right she saw the undead form of her coworker slowing approaching her.

"That's right your friends belong to me now but don't worries you will soon join them."

she raised her gun and shoot him right between the eyes. however it ad no effect on him except leaving a smoking hole in his skull that quickly healed.

"Well after I take care of one little detail." he said whit a malicious tone. "I wouldn't want an other vampire running around wouldn't I." He said slowly moving his head toward to kiss her. moments before there lips connected he was interrupted by the roaring sound of a motorcycle engine in the distance. As the sound keep getting closer he asked himself who would be crazy enough to drive a bike in the forest. He got his answer when a yellow motorcycle with black stripe driven by a woman with long blond hair jumped out of the woods crushing a nearby ghoul as it landed.

"What the hell was that and who the fuck are you?" He asked surprised by what just append.

The driver got off her bike."That my friend was what a called a dramatic entrance" she haply said and removed her helmet then shook her long blond hair into place, "and to answer your second question." she paused for dramatic effect while she took of her aviator glasses off to revel a pair of lilac eyes. "the one who's going kill you" she said taking on a serious tone.

"Oh really. Your going to kill me? Now that's funny." He said trowing Ruby to the ground as he started laughing.

"Kill her." he said regaining his calm and snapping his finger.

Almost instantly the blonde woman was stormed by the mob of ghouls. Tearing her apart as they began to feast on her flesh. When Ruby saw the horrible display of bone breaking, skin been ripe and organs consumed she vomited. When the priest finally orders his servant to withdraw what was left of the woman looked more like a road-kill than a human being. What really surprised ruby was the lack of scream, she didn't even flinch and stayed silent as she was eaten alive to this she started crying her holy hope was taken form her as fast as it cam.

"Well looks more like I was yours death Blondie. now where was I?" he said looking at Ruby planing on really enjoying what he tough will happen.

The eye one left attache to her skull shifted from its natural purple to blood red. A light chuckle tarted to escape from her open troth, the wind started to pick up, bats flew out of the trees and a legions of bugs slowly started to advance towards her.

"_**Your agent's a vampire!?" The officer respond in shock**_

"_**Exactly." She said a smirk on her face. She signaled something to her assistant by raising a hand.**_

Hundreds of centipedes crawled reconnected her missing bones pieces.

"_**You see, humans make poor vampire **__**hunters," **__**T**__**he **__**ravened hairs woman**__**pulled out **__**a white **__**metallic **__**cigar**__**et**__** box **__**and pass it to Weiss. **_

Millions of ants surrounds the centipede to replace the flesh.

"_**They can be broken, they can be corrupted, they can betray you and of course one day they will die." she opened the box but instead of cigaret the was filled with cigaret shaped crystals each a different color. she pick one of the whit crystal from the selection and broth it to her mouth. **_

Under the terrified gazes of the priest and Ruby the horror show slowly started to stand on her "feet".

"_**The best weapon to fight a vampire is another stronger tougher and meaner vampire." The tip started glowing a blue light when she took a long, deep breath with the crystal between her lips. **_

In bright flash of light she was engulfed in a large fireball.

_**She breathed out a blue cloud of sparkling smoke."The Schnee organization has such a creature to its disposal." **_

When the flames died down the woman looked exactly like she did earlier whiteout the slightest scratch.

"_**And let me assure you gentleman, she the strongest and meanest you can find." she said her smiled widening **_

The now regenerated vampire took a battle stance and mecca-shifted the golden bracelet around her wrist into battle gauntlet equip whit red shot gun shells around the wrist. Whit a smirk on her face and furry in eyes she charge the ghouls ready for a fight. She punched and kick every one standing shooting fire balls from her gantlets with each punch.

"How are you able to kill them whit only those gantlets" He ask in shock by the decimation of his troops.

"The shells are filled of whit an old Schnee secret called dust which allow me to do this." She burns a hole strait trough the body a ghoul. "Also my Ember Celica are built using an alloy of reenforce titanium silver mixed with fir dust personally bless by one of my closest friend" she uppercut the head of the final ghoul.

"But, but why would you work to save these useless, pathetic blood-bags?" He asked his assailant.

She took a battle stand ready to finish him but suddenly the vampire priest was behind Ruby his hand on her neck.

"Haha do not take an other step or I snap her little neck" he said slowly squeezing her throat

She didn't move and glared at him.

"I'll let her go if you just let me go I'm not asking much just that you look the other way"

"What's your name?" She asked smirking.

"My name is Edward."

"Not you. Her." She said interrupting him.

"M-my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose." She said with difficulty.

"Just an other simple question my dear Ruby. Are you a virgin?"

"What?" the confuse girl asked blushing.

"You wouldn't. You bitch!" The priest yelled realizing what the blond meant whit her question.

"Answer me!" She barked.

"Yes! Yes I am-" the black and red haired girls cried.

Taking this as her cue the blonde shot a rounds clear trough both there chest. blood spouting out the vampires mouth and dropping Ruby. As the girl was falling towards the ground the woman rush in front of the priest and pierced his heart. Before his vanished in a cloud of red and black smoke he yield his last words were.

"Wwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

_**Schnee dungeon 15 years ago.**_

_**T**__**he blond monster slowly approached Weiss a large grin on her face. Weiss pick up the gun from her uncle severed hand and **__**aimed**__** at the **__**her.**_

"_**S**__**o your the one who **__**has **__**awoke**__**n**__** me." **__**S**__**he passe he **__**tongue**__** along her lips to taste the blood that was left over "**__**Arthur**__**'s daughter. I can taste in on you blood your a Schnee."**_

"Get back you monster" She said the gun shaking in her hand because of her wounded shoulder.

"_**Y**__**ou know **__**you**__**r**__** blood was the first drink I **__**have **__**had in over twenty years and boy was it good.**__**"**_

_**S**__**he opens fire several time hitting her but the holes quickly healed. **__**The woman place herself right in front of her, **__**h**__**er hand resting next to Weiss head and her face a few inches from the barrel of the gun. **_

"_**Your really young but given the **__**circumstances I don't think I have a chose." **__**S**__**he ominously said.**_

"_**Shut up! I the leader of the Schnee organization, knight of Vale Weiss Schnee will never be the slave of blood-sucking vampire I would rather die!" she said pressing the gun to the vampire's forehead.**_

"_**Guns won't help you princess, now accepted you fate en become my..."**_

"_**SHUT UP!" **__**S**__**he yelled, "you dunce do you really think I am gonna give up just like this I will never give up not tomorrow, not next week not next year and not in a millions years. NEVER! **__**I will fight to very last breath. **__**I**__**t is my sworn duty as the leader of **__**the**__** Schnee to stop creature like yourself. **__**"**_

_**T**__**he woman started laughing maniacally.**_

"_**Perfect. Just perfect. The way you can just scream at the face of death to just go fuck its self is just perfect. Your really are your father's daughter and I love it." She said in a voice full of satisfaction. she then proceed to kneel before the little girl. **_

"_**Please forgive me for the way I act. I only wanted to know if you where worthy of being my lord. I am now at your command princes."she formerly and respectfully said **_

"_**Y**__**ou've got to be kidding me. Shes not the leader I am! She is not worthy of leading. Its mine everything is mine, this mansion, the organization and you**__**r**__** a**__**ss **__**too." **__**P**__**eter said pi**__**c**__**king up a gun and aiming at Weiss intending to finis**__**h**__** her. **__**T**__**he bullet missed its target completely and instead hit the woman strait in **__**her ample**__** chest.**_

_**She store straight at him and started laughing, "you now Pet, she's right you always where a lousy shot but you always brag whit your boring ass story's." She picks up a severed arm and took a large bit out of it. She started to chew the piece of flesh in her mouth before spitting it out a look of discuss on her face. "You not fit to be my master." She whipping her tong with a part of his sleeve before dropping the limb on the ground and smashing it under her boot "your blood is tainted from your actions. It taste like a coward, a fool and boring story's" **_

_**S**__**he returned to her master sid**__**e**__**.**_

"_**O**__**rders princes**__**s**__**?" **__**S**__**he asked. **_

"_**Help me send this bastard to hell I think he really deserves it."**_

"_**Can do." She happly said dropping to one knee and raised her arm in front of Weiss to help aim. **_

"_**You have a name?" She asked. **_

"_**Y**__**ang **__**X**__**ia**__**o**__**L**__**ong, **__**but **__**you can call me **__**Y**__**ang **__**p**__**rinces.**__**" **__**Y**__**ang answere**__**d.**_

"_**And stop calling me that." **_

"_**Sorry." That and the bang of a gun where the last thing Peter heard before his head explode like a watermelon. **_

_**Present.**_

Yang was kneeling next to a dying Ruby, a huge gape in her chest pouring out blood.

"Had to shoot through you to pierce his heart and I'm sorry your going to die." She sheepishly said rubbing the back of her neck.

"But here me out. The reason why I asked you if you where a virgin is because if you want I can change you into vampire. The choice is your." She proposed.

The voice of the woman was getting quieter and quieter while vision getting blurrier as life drained out of Ruby.

Slowly Ruby took Yang's gloved hands in hers in a sign of approval. Nodding her head the blonde woman dug her fangs int the neck of the silver eyed girl and drank her blood. Flashes of both there lives flashing trough both there minds. That night marked the end of Ruby Rose the human but the also the beginning of Ruby the vampire

_**thanks for reading and dont forget to review your opinions on what i should change i really listen if you have an ide that just pop up in your head just send a comment happy Halloween**_


End file.
